After High School
by Lor-Page
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after Troy and Gabriella left East High...
1. preface

**After High School**

**Preface**

Ever wondered what happened after Troy and Gabriella went to college. Well I know what happened, and trust me it's a good story. The only reason I know what happened, is because I was there....

Troy went to Berkley like he said he would, and Gabriella returned to Stanford. Troy loved his acting classes, and still enjoyed basketball as much as ever. Gabriella on the other hand, was finding it difficult to stay on top of her work. She was falling behind in all her subjects. She hadn't seen Troy in a while and was beginning to wonder if he would visit soon. Unfortunately, she was so concerned about seeing Troy that she had completely fallen behind, so much so, that the university had no other option but to flunk her out mid semester. Her and her mother returned to Albuquerque. Gabriella tried to call Troy, but only got his voicemail, so she left him a message, informing him that she had returned home. Troy didn't reply to that message. He was too involved in theatre and basketball, and as Chad said "you don't take the girl with you after high school". Gabriella had lost her pizzazz on Troy, and he had begun to see that she was really only holding him back. Now he could truly shine. Troy was the leading man at Berkley, even though he was a first year, he had excelled. He was exceptionally popular, and was enjoying campus life. He soon forgot that he had a girlfriend only 32.7 miles from him.

Chad was still studying at U of A, and Gabriella was trying to get into U of A. She was taken in, only because she used to live in Albuquerque. Gabriella and Chad hung out a lot, and soon enough they were dating. Chad had obviously dumped Taylor, because he stuck by his rules. She settled for Chad because he was the closest she was going to get to Troy. Troy scored the role of the leading man in the University's first musical of the year. He was soon taken by the leading lady, her name was Larny.


	2. Story

**After High School**

**PRESESNT DAY**

LPOV

"But Derek I never want to let you go!" I said my lines with passion.

"I can't stay here Kate. I have to go, that's where my destiny is. I have to move to San Francisco." Troy recalled to my lines.

I grabbed him by the collar and continued to say my lines.

"Why, Derek? Why? Stay here with me. Please. Please, don't go Derek, please?" I used all my passion in those lines. Troy grabbed the back of my neck with force, I was still holding his collar with both my hands, then kissed me with so much heat and passion, it was almost a sin.

"I must Kate, I must go. I love you, I always will, but for now I must leave. Goodbye Kate."

"I love you too, Derek. Come back for me one day, won't you"

"Of course."

"Good bye Derek."

Troy ran off stage, I was left there all alone, so I followed the directions in my script and broke down in tears and sat down on the stage, whilst the curtain came down.

The audience applauded, the rest of the actors formed a line beside me as the curtain rose. And we all stepped forward to take our final bow. We stepped back and the curtain lowered once again.

"You were amazing Troy, just amazing! That was a fantastic show!" I practically screamed at him.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Larny." He replied with awe.

"Thanks! I really appreciate that." Troy walked right up close to me, so that his right side was touching my left side. He put his muscular right arm around the top of my shoulders and leaned down, he used his left hand to lift my chin up, then he kissed me with so much passion and love, that it nearly brought me to tears.

"I have been waiting to do that off stage, for a while." He confessed.

"Wow" was all I could say. "Just wow. That was so much more than on stage, and I thought they were heated. You are an amazing kisser. I have wanted to do that for a while as well. I have been falling for you since that first day of auditions when we were paired together, and we just seemed to click. Ok now I'm babbling."

"I felt it too. And I feel the same way. I'm falling in love with you Larny, I really am. I have never felt this strongly about anyone, ever. Even though it's happened so fast, it feels right."

"Oh Troy." I practically threw myself at him. But being a basketball player, he has good reflexes, and he caught me. We shared another heated kiss. This one was slower but more passionate, with just the right amount of tongue.

"So Larny, will you go out with me?" he asked. He sounded so sophisticated and sexy.

"Why of course, Mr. Bolton." I replied with the same amount of sophistication, and tried to work in a little sexiness.

We couldn't help it, we both began to giggle like little school children. He was right, it did all happen so fast, and it did feel right.

He took me to a nice restaurant, for our first date. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't a MacDonald's either. It was just right. It was us. The outside looked like an old diner, but the inside was gorgeous. The walls were wood panelling, the floor was beige carpet, and around the edge were trimmings with lighter coloured swirls. The tables were made from wood and metal. The frame was metal and the top was wooden. A brilliant mixture of modern and classical. The atmosphere was what intrigued me the most. I wasn't nervous at all. I felt high, higher than life, I was excited, but at ease at the same time. It was like going on a date with the guy you have been dating for the past two years. Still exciting, but you feel completely comfortable with each other.

We were seated at a private little two seater table in the back corner.

"I trust this is private enough for you" said the waitress. She was wearing a white button up blouse and tight fitting black, flared dress pants. She has her honey blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and let her long side fringe hang loose across her face. She was pretty, but I would go as far as to say she was beautiful. 'Kearny' was the typed in small black font on her pristinely white name tag, on the upper left side of her blouse. Troy didn't even glance at her. I know, how Edward Cullen of him.

"Yes thank you, this is fine" he answered in reply to the waitress' statement.

"That's an interesting name, how do you pronounce it?" I asked politely

"Key-arny. Most people say Keer-nee. My parents are very alternative." She answered interestingly.

Troy and I then ordered our meals and drinks. Kearny brought them out for us. Troy wanted to know everything about me. He asked me questions about family and friends, my home country Australia, why I chose this college, and other random questions about my life.

Once we had finished our dinner and dessert, we decided to head off.

"Would you like to come back to my dorm for a drink?" Troy asked sensually.

"Of course, Mr Bolton, take me to your chamber." I replied in the same manner.

That night troy and I connected in a way I never thought was possible. We were completely compatible in every single way. I already loved him so much it hurt. And I could already feel we were for forever. Well, maybe not forever, we aren't vampires, so we obviously have to die at some point. That took away all the romance didn't it?


	3. Epilogue

Just when we thought things we going so well, I get a bomb dropped on me. A massive bomb.

I'M PREGNANT.....

I don't know how I am going to tell Troy. I love him so much, and I don't want to hurt him. Things were going so well between us. We have been dating now for six months. We have told each other everything. I know about that Gabriella girl that he dated in high school. I even met her. Troy and I drove to Stanford, he wanted to tell her in person that he had moved on and found someone else. But she had been thrown out of Stanford, which we didn't know. So Troy bought us tickets to fly to Albuquerque. We stayed with his parents, and strangely enough, his parents were proud of him for moving on. But Troy had to deal with the fact that Chad was now dating Gabriella. But I digress.

Troy and I know each other so well, but I still don't know if he is going to be able to cope with this. Maybe I should just get rid of the problem before he ever finds out. But I'm not like that. I just can't get rid of this little baby that is growing inside of me. Its half Troy, he has to be part of the decision. If he wants me to get rid of it, then that's what I will do. I will do anything to be with Troy forever.

Oh god, what do I do? What do I do? I don't know how to tell him. Should I just come out with it? Or should I ease him into the subject? He is doing so well a college, and so am I, I don't want to jeopardise our futures. But at the same time, this will be our future. Our future together. I should just tell him.

"Troy. Troy, honey. Can you come here for a minute?" I ask him, as if nothing is wrong, like it is just a casual chat.

"Sure babe, what is it?" he replies. Babe, what a word to choose. It's ironic.

"I have something to tell you. Something really, really important. It may be bad, or it may be good. But I need you to keep an open mind at the moment, ok?" Wow, this is a lot harder than I thought. I have no idea how he is going to react to this. It's just killing me.

"Alright, I will keep an open mind. But I'm worried, is everything ok?" he asks, he has no idea what's coming.

"That's the thing, I'm not ok. I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant." There, just get it out in the open.

"Umm.... pregnant....wow... THAT'S GREAT NEWS!!!! I can't believe it! I'm going to be a Dad!!! Oh my GOD!!! Wow!! This is big!! I am so proud of you honey!!! Can I feel it?" Phew, I am so glad he is excited about this. This makes everything a whole lot easier.

"Sure you can feel it, but I am only six weeks along, so you probably won't feel anything yet."

Troy carefully rolled up my shirt, like touching it was going to break it. He placed his right hand carefully on my belly, whilst holding up my shirt with his left. He slowly brought his face to my belly and gently kissed it. Awww, my two babies, my Troy and my Baby Troy! I couldn't be more relieved or happier.

"There's a little half me and half you in there! Wow, this is great!" Troy says with so much joy and passion.

Troy looks up at me, still kneeling on the ground, one hand on my belly, then other still holding my shirt. He looks up through his eyelashes, and looks me straight in the eyes. He couldn't be more gorgeous at this moment.

"Larny, will you marry me?" I was wrong, he is even more gorgeous now!

"YES!! YES, of course I will marry you Troy!! But it has to be soon, otherwise we will have a little guest at the wedding!!" Wow, a mother and a wife!

"We'll go now. We'll fly to Vegas, and get married tonight. Come on, let's get packing."

"Troy calm down. We have a few months. I won't be showing for another month or two, so we have a bit of time. And I don't mind if I have a bit of a bump when I walk down the aisle. Then everyone will know how much we love each other! Or if you want, we can go to the courthouse, and get married there. But at least wait until tomorrow."

"Alright, whatever you want! If you want a big flash wedding, we will have a big flash wedding. If you want to go to the courthouse tomorrow, we will go tomorrow. Anything for my babies!"

"Can we go see my parents and tell them the news? I would rather do it in person, rather than over the phone."

"sure babe, whatever you want!"

"My parents live in Australia."

"THEN IT'S OFF TO AUSTRALIA WE GO!"

"I love you Troy!"

"I love you too Larny. And I love you too my little baby!"


End file.
